The Love has Fall
by SenStars
Summary: Terkadang takdir bisa menjadi baik ataupun sebaliknya. Takdir bisa berubah, sama halnya prolog yang kadang berbeda dengan epilog. Cerita tentang Kai dan Sehun yang sama2 tak peduli. Namun Takdir menggiring mereka untuk setidaknya saling mengetahui. Kaihun/BL uke Sehun seme Kai
1. chapter 1

The love has fall

Cast : Oh sehun, Kim Kai, Park chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and others

Main Pair : Kaihun slight Chanhun

Terkadang Prolog banyak berbeda dengan Epilog

Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tak pernah bisa di tebak bahkan dijangkau manusia. Salah satu yang mutlak adalah Takdir. Terkadang takdir bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang benar-benar baik atau sebaliknya. Siapapun itu tak akan bisa membuat takdir tunduk dan menjalankan tugas sesuai keinginan kita. Hal itu juga yang dirasakan oleh pemuda tampan dengan kulit pucat bersih ini.

Lahir dari keluarga terhormat dengan kekayaan yang bahkan akan membuat siapapun sweet drop ketika mengetahuinya.

Singkat kata, hidup pemuda ini adalah salah satu hidup yang didambakan oleh setiap orang di muka bumi, dia tampan (atau mungkin cukup manis untuk ukuran pria), badan ramping dengan postur tubuh tinggi, kulit pucatnya yang bersih seperti tak ada lecet sama sekali, dan jangan lupakan otak pintarnya atau mungkin otak jeniusnya.

Dilihat sekilas, hidupnya benar-benar sempurna. Namun dibalik kesempurnaan itu, dia Oh Sehun tetaplah seorang manusia,dia bukan Tuhan, dan dia menyimpan rasa sakit yang bahkan rela ia tukarkan seluruh hartanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang kurang dari hidupnya.

Dia merasa kedua orangtuanya terlalu jauh untuk bisa disebut orang tua.

Kehidupan masa kecil yang selalu ia habiskan hanya dengan mainan-mainan canggihya dan para maid yang memiliki usia yang jauh berbeda dengannya. Oh sehun kecil hidup tanpa merasakan indahnya bermain ayunan di taman kota, kejar-kejaran dengan teman sebaya atau jalan-jalan di lotte world dengan orang tua.

Hal itu membuatnya tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dingin walaupun sebenarnya rapuh.

Ia juga tak pernah benar-benar memilik seorang teman. Selama ia bersekolah hanya 1 orang yang bisa membuat seorang Oh Sehun balik menjawab ketika ditanya. Dan orang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelasnya mulai dari junior high school yang terhitung sudah hampir 6 tahun ini mereka berada di satu kelas dan satu bangku yang sama.

Dan di hidupnya, dia hanya akan menghormati satu orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sosok orang tua sebenarnya, Ia adalah Lee Donghae, orang yang selalu menemani Sehun ketika ia masih kecil. Orang yang selalu ada untuk Sehun.

singkatnya..

Oh Sehun, sosok sempurna yang benar-benar kosong.

*

Pagi itu halaman Kim Corp High School terlihat ramai akan mobil-mobil mewah yang berlalu lalang. Bagi orang awam, meraka mungkin akan terkagum-kagum ketika melihatnya namun bagi siswa siswi di sana, pemandangan seperti itu sudah menjadi hal biasa yang selalu mereka lihat setiap paginya.

Mengingat Kim Corp High School adalah sekolah swasta elite di Seoul.

Terlihat sebuah Bugatti Veyron hitam memasuki halaman Kim Corp High School. Setelah mobil itu terparkir, seorang siswa tampan dengan kulit sedikit tan namun malah meninggalkan kesan eksostis, keluar dari sana. Tak lama sebuah BMW z4 warna putih terparkir tepat di sebelah mobil buggati hitamnya.

Seorang siswa tinggi yang juga sama tampannya turun dan segera menghampiri

pria tan itu.

"Hei Kim Kai! tumben sekali kau datang sepagi ini??" ucapnya sambil merangkul pundak siswa yang bernama Kim Kai.

"Chanyeol ah, bisa kah kai diam? Jangan rusak pagiku dengan celotehan panjang lebarmu! " Pria itu berkata dengan malas.

" Hei jangan melarangku untuk diam, kau tau kan kalau berbicara adalah hak semua orang. Dan walaupun aku bersekolah di sekolahmu, tapi kau tak berhak untuk menyuruhku diam kau tau! " kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Kai.

Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

Mereka berdua segera memasuki gedung sekolah, tatapan mata para siswa siswi tak lepas dari mereka berdua.

Yah mereka berdua memang sangat populer di sini. Banyak namja ataupun yeoja yang tergila-gila pada mereka.

Lagi pula siapa yang tak akan tergila-gila pada 2 sosok yang dibilang hampir sempurna ini?? (ingat karena manusia engga ada yang sempurna )

Mereka berdua tinggi dengan badan atletis yang membentuk otot-otot mereka. Wajah tampan yang akan membuat siapapun merasa ingin melihatnya lagi dan lagi, juga mengingat latar belakang mereka yang sekali lagi nyaris sempurna.

Kim Kai seorang anak tunggal dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar korea, yaitu Kim's Corp. Sekaligus menjadi anak pemilik sekolah KCHS( Kim Corp High School) .

Dia cukup pintar sebagai putra pengusaha kaya. Hanya saja sifat keras kepala dan tak mau diaturnya lah yang membuat kesan bad boy menempel pada Kai. Sifatnya yang dingin dan tak mau tau malah membuatnya semakin digilai. Karena mereka semua menganggap itu terlihat seksi.

Ah dan jangan lupakan kebiasaanya yang suka pergi ke club. Tapi walaupun Kai suka akan suasana Club malam dia bukan tipe anak yang suka bermain perempuan atau laki-laki. Dia hanya akan duduk san meneguk wine atau champaigne nya. Dia biasanya menghabiskan waktu di sana bersama Chanyeol. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana bisa mereka berdua yang masih berstatus pelajar bisa masuk ke dalam club. Mereka memiliki segalanya ingat?

Dan Park Chanyeol. Dia juga merupakan anak pemilik Apartemen mewah di Seoul. Jangan lupakan cabang-cabang apartemen yang berada di luar negeri.

Dia 3 cm lebih tinggi dari Kai. Itu berarti dia benar-benar tinggi. Mungkin karena Kai dan Chanyeol adalah pemain basket jadi tak heran dengan tinggi mereka yang menembus angka 180 cm lebih!

Dia bukanlah orang yang dingin seperti Kai. Dia lebih bisa tersenyum dengan orang lain. Yang tentunya akan membuat siapapun leleh ketika melihatnya. Namun itulah Park Chanyeol.

Ah dan jangan lupakan bakatnya dalam bermain musik. Dia benar-benar terlahir untuk itu.

*

Saat Kai dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju kelas mereka 12 A3, seseorang keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kai dan Chanyeol .

Mereka bertiga berhenti. Saling berhadapan dan berpandangan satu sama lain. Kai dan pria manis itu memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan dingin. Sedangkan Chanyeol memandang pria manis itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi di ruang Kepala Sekolah? Tunggu, apa kau membuat masalah? Tapi kurasa tak mungkin seorang Oh Sehun menimbulkan masalah. Kau terlalu dingin untuk mengurusi hal lain kan? " tanya Chanyeol sambil memandan Sehung bingung.

"Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengatakannya padamu Park." jawab Sehun tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Apa ini menyangkut Orang Tua mu Oh? ck" tanya Kai mencibir.

"Diamlah Kai. Kurasa kau terlalu tak peduli untuk tak mengurusi orang lain." ucap sehun masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Mengertilah Sehun, peduli dan ingin tahu itu 2 hal yang berbeda." ucap Kai santai dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih sudah ingin tahu." ucap sehun dengan menaikan salah satu ujung bibirnya sehingga mencetak senyum 1 detik yang malah terlihat seperti mendecih.

Setelah itu tanpa banyak kata, Sehun segera meneruskan langkahnya. Menuju gerbang keluar sekolah.

" Kau tau, sebenarnya kau dan Sehun memiliki banyak kesamaan.Salah satunya sifat mu dan Sehun yang sama dingin. Tapi kalau dari segi fisik kau berbeda dengannya. dia terlihat manis untuk ukuran pria. Sedangkan kau, mata elangmu membuat wajahmu tak ada manis manisnya Kai-ah " Kekeh Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi Kai hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malah mendengar celotehan Chanyeol.

Saat sudah sampai di kelas mereka, Kai segera membuka smartphone nya dan terlihat ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Ayahnya.

 **Appa**

 ** _Kai-ah setelah pulang sekolah langsunglah pulang. Kita akan membahas perjodohanmu bersama Ibumu. Kau tau kan Appa tak suka penolakan dan keterlambatan._**

Sontak kedua mata Kai membola lebar. Apa katanya? Perjodohan? Dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan kedua orang tuanya??? Gila!!! Dia bahkan tak tahu menahu soal ini sama sekali. Kenapa ayah sok ngaturnya memberikan kabar ini secara mendadak?

Ayolah siapa yang sekarang ini mau untuk dijodohkan? Apalagi kau diberitahu hanya dalam satu pagi?! Ini pasti kesalahan, dia yakin ini kesalahan dan ayahnya hanya mengeluarkan lelucon untuknya.

Segera ia mengetik pesan balasan.

 **Kai to Appa**

 ** _Appa kau pasti sedang bercanda kan?_**

Kai berharap cemas menunggu balasan dari Appanya. Tak lama ada tanda pesan masuk.

 **From Appa**

 ** _Kau tau Kai betapa buruknya Appa dengan hal itu?_**

"Brakkk"

Kai dengan keras menendang kursi depannya yang untungnya dalam keadaan kosong. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung berteriak.

"Kai ada apa!!?! Kau gila?!"

Ya, benar kata Chanyeol. Kai merasa bahwa dirinya akan menjadi gila.

*

TBC

Hii gimana?? ini sebenernya pertama kali si bikin ff bl gini.. Maaf ya kalau banyak typo dan kesalahn kalimatt :( masih amatir soalnya.

Dan di chap awal ini Kaihun nya masih dikit.. mungkin di chap 3/4 keatas mulai cukup banyak Kaihun momentnyaa...

jangan lupa comment ya, karena comment dan review kalian adalah penyemangat buat ngelanjutin ini ff

see yaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**T** **he Love Has Falls**

Chapter 2

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Kai sama sekali tak bisa memfokuskan dirinya pada penjelasan Leeteuk songsaengnim. Pikirannya melayang pada perkataan Appanya beberapa saat lalu. Kai masih berharap bahwa Appanya hanya bermaksud bercanda. Tapi mengingat Appanya memang bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda bahkan Kai sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Appanya bercanda, jadi tak ada prasangka lain, Appanya memang serius.

Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu mata pelajaran favorit Kai tidak ia indahkan sama sekali. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Perjodohan? Dirinya dijodohkan? Demi tuhan!! Appanya selama ini tak pernah memberi clue apapun bahwa dirinya sudah dijodohkan. Lalu kenapa menjadi tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Kegelisahan Kai rupanya tak lepas dari fokus sahabatnya Chanyeol.

"Kai! Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa moodmu menjadi drop to toe hanya dalam sekilas waktu??" tanya Chanyeol setengah berbisik.

"Appaku gila kau tahu?"

"Hah?! Yang benar saja? Kau serius? Apa sekarang Appamu ada di rumah sakit jiwa?? Tapi tunggu, jika Appa mu berubah menjadi gila, pasti sudah banyak yang memperbincangkan. Tapi kenapa dari tadi tenang-tenang saja?" Kai hanya menggeram tertahan mendengarkan celotehan tak berguna Chanyeol. Dia heran, bagaimana bisa orang seperti ini memiliki banyak penggemar?

"Sst Kai! Kenapa tak menjawab? Cepat jawabbb" ucap Chanyeol memaksa.

"Kau Park, kau membuat mood ku lebih lebih dan sungguh sungguh buruk sekarang."desis Kai menoleh menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Hei Kim, seharusnya kau bersyukur mendapat perhatian dariku.Di luar sana banyak yang meminta-minta perhatianku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai bangga.

"Diamlah brengsek."

*

Mobil Lykan Hypershot merah terlihat memasuki halaman KCHS. Terlihat Sehun keluar dari mobil itu dan segera memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Dia berjalan di koridor menuju ruang kelasnya, XII A1. Tampak suasana koridor dan sekolah yang begitu sepi karena saat ini memang sedang jam belajar mengajar.

Ya, Sehun tadi keluar sekolah untuk pergi ke kantor Orang tuanya. Ohsen Company. Dia mendapat kabar dari Kepala Sekolah bahwa sang Ibu menyuruhnya untuk bertemu di perusahan mereka. Yah, Ibunya meminta Sehun untuk bertemu, karena sudah 3 hari ini Orangtua Sehun memang tidak pulang ke rumah. Mereka bermalam di perusahaan mereka. Bahkan Sehun merasa bahwa rumah utama Orangtua mereka adalah perusahaan. Bukan rumah yang Sehun selalu tempati. Sudah Sehun bilang kan, bahwa Sehun ragu untuk menyebut mereka Orangtua.

'Tok tok tok' terlihat pintu terbuka setelah ketukan itu berhenti. Nampak Sehun yang sedang berjalan memasuki kelas menuju Yura songsaengnim.

"Dari mana kau Oh Sehun? Tak biasannya kau meninggalkan pelajaran favoritmu?" kata Yura songsaengnim sambil menutup buku cetak tebal miliknya.

"Apa Kepala Sekolah tidak memberitahumu Saem, bahwa aku mendapat izin pagi ini."

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau bisa duduk Sehun." Sehun hanya berdehem pelan tanda mengerti. Dia segera meuju tempat duduknya di pojok ruang kelas.

"Hei Sehun-ah, kau darimana? Kenapa izin pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Baekhyun merendahkan volume suaranya.

"Mereka memintaku untuk bertemu."

"Ah, Orangtuamu? Orangtuamu tak pulang lagi, sehingga kau harus menemui mereka di Perusahaan?

"Kau tau sendiri Baek." Ucap Sehun tanpa ekspresi dan hanya memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah papan tulis sambil mencatat materi-materi yang sempat ia tinggalkan.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun nanar. Ia sudah berteman lama dengan Sehun. Dia sudah mengetahui bagaimana sosok Oh Sehun itu sebenarnya. Walaupun ia tidak mengetahui semua hal tentang Sehun, tapi dirinya cukup yakin bahwa mungkin Ia mengerti Sehun sedikit lebih baik dan lebih banyak dari Orangtua Sehun sendiri.

Baekhyun tahu, sifat dingin Sehun itu Sehun tunjukkan bukan tanpa alasan. Ia memiliki alasan kuat, kenapa tatapan dingin yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada orang-orang. Dia sebenarnya hanya terlalu rapuh. Ya Baekhyun sangat menyadari bahwa Sehun itu sebenarnya rapuh. Ia tak lebih dari seorang remaja 18 tahun yang tak pernah mengerti apa itu kasih sayang sebenarnya.

Mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa orang yang kira-kira pernah berhubungan dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Mengingat betapa hampir sempurnanya dirinya.

Namun karena itu Sehun tahu, bahwa mereka mencintai kesempurnaan Sehun, bukan sosok Sehun. Seandainya Sehun tak dilahirkan dengan kesempurnaannya kini, Sehun yakin, mereka orang-orang sekitarnya tak akan mau mendekat atau memberi kasih sayang mereka kepada Sehun. Itu menyedihkan bukan?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Baek, aku tak apa. Sudah 18 tahun, jadi semua itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagiku." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba masih dengan menatap lurus ke arah papan tulis. Sehun tahu apa yang dipikirkan teman satu-satunya itu.

"Lain kali kau harus menceritakan sedikit banyak tentangmu kepadamu Oh." Kata Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis dari Sehun.

Hal kecil seperti itu merupakan salah satu yang menjadi favorit Baekhyun. Dia setidaknya bisa membuat Oh Sehun, orang yang sudah Baekhyun anggap sahabat tersenyum, ya walaupun hanya sedikit tapi itu merupakan moment yang jarang terlihat dari seorang Oh Sehun. Dan Baekhyun sangat suka dengan senyum Oh Sehun. Sehun terlihat jauh lebih manis dan lucu baginya.

*

"Aaghhhhhh" teriak Bakehyun ketika pelajaran Matematika berakhir dan Yura Songsaengnim sudah keluar kelas. Dia menggeliat di tempat duduknya sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya ke atas.

"Sehun-ah ayo temani aku ke cafetaria."ajak Baekhyun pada Sehun

"Kau tahu aku selalu malas kesana Baek. Di sana sangat ramai. Dan aku tak mau susah payah berdiri lama untuk mendapatkan makanan." Ucap Sehun sambil memasang earphonenya.

"Sehuna-ahh kau benar-benar akan menjadi manusia gua jika terus menerus berada di kelas. Sekali-kali jalan-jalanlah di sekolah ini, agar kulitmu mendapat cukup sinar matahari dan kulit pucatmu itu tidak bertambah pucat!"

"Kau ini kenapa memang? Biasanya kau kan juga pergi kesana tanpaku. Ayolah Baek aku malas." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau ikut atau aku akan terus menerus mengeluarkan suara cemprengku Oh!"

Mendengar ancaman Baekhyun yang cukup mengerikan itu, akhirnya Sehun dengan berat hati melepaskan kedua earphone yang ada di lubang telinganya dan segera berdiri. Terlihat Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan smirk bahagianya. Sehun hanya bisa mendengus kesal mengeluarkan gerutuan lucunya, yang tentu sangat-snagat jarang ia tunjukkan di depan orang lain.

Melihat itu, baekhyun segera mencubit pipi Sehun dan merangkul pundak yang lebih tinggi itu.

" Ahh Sehun-ah, kau harusnya bisa ekspresif seperti ini lebih sering! Kau terlihat lebih baik dengan ekspresi-ekspresi terpendam dalam dirimu daripada dengan ekspresi datarmu itu." Sehun yang mendengar itu semakin mendengus kesal dan segera setelah mereka keluar kelas, ekspresi datar dan dingin Sehun kembali ke mode on (?)

*

Siang itu suasana cafetaria KCHS terlihat ramai. Sekarang memang saatnya istirahat pertama jadi hampir seluruh murid pergi ke cafetaria. Sehun dan Baekhyun yang memasuki Cafetaria langsung mendapat banyak perhatian dari siswa-siswi yang ada di sana. Bukan apa, tapi mereka cukup heran melihat seorang Oh Sehun pergi ke cafetaria di jam istirahat. Karena setahu mereka, Sehun jarang sekali pergi ke cafetaria di saat sedang ramai seperti ini, biasanya dia akan ke Cafetaria di jam pelajaran. Entah bagaimana Sehun mendapat izin keluar kelas tapi Sehun selalu membeli makanan di saat keadaan Cafetaria sedang sepi.

Tak lama mereka semakin menjerit tertahan ketika menatap arah belakang Sehun. Disana terdapat Kai dan juga Chanyeol yang rupanya baru saja masuk ke Cafetaria.

Sekarang ini, mereka menatap 4 orang populer di sekolah mereka yang berdiri tepat berdekatan. Banyak dari murid perempuan dan laki-laki yang menjerit tertahan dan menatap kagum Kai,Chanyeol,Sehun, dan Bakehyun.

Ah, aku lupa mengatakan jika Baekhyun juga merupakan salah satu murid yang populer dia KCHS. Dia terkenal akan wajah imut yang kadang juga terlihat cukup manly (bagi perempuan) dan juga sifatnya yang selalu ceria dan banyak senyum. Jangan lupakan bakat menyanyinya yang luar biasa. Kalian semua tak akan percaya saat mendengar suara bak malaikat yang keluar dari mulut cempreng Byun Baek itu.

Melihat banyak mata yang rupanya tak hanya fokus padanya, melainkan sesuatu yang ada di belakang mereka, membuat baekhyun dan Sehun menoleh ke arah belakang. Dan mereka akhirnya bertemu tatap dengan Kai dan Chanyeol.

"OH, Oh Sehun! Apa yang membuatmu pergi ke sini di saat jam istirahat? Apakah efek dari kau tadi pagi yang keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah?" Sehun hanya membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyahuti pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Oh hi Baek.Ah, bisakah kau memberi tahu temanmu yang satu ini agar menambah sedikit stok ekspresinya. Sedikit membosankan melihat wajahnya yang hanya mengeluarkan satu ekspresi itu."

" Jika kau bosan maka kau tak perlu menatapku Park." Kini Sehun yang membalas perkataan Chanyeol.

" Sayangnya kau cukup manis untuk tak kutatap Oh Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum menggodanya kepada Sehun.

"Chanyeol-ah kau akan terus disini atau mengambil makanan. Lagipula kau perlu banyak waktu untuk membuat Oh itu membalas perkataanmu. Dan aku tak mau mengorbakan waktu makan siangku untuk menunggumu." Kata Kai dingin dan beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol,Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Seperti dia tidak saja!" dengus Baekhyun setelah mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Kau benar Byun Baek, seperti si tan itu tidak saja." Chanyeol membalas sambil menatap Kai yang sudah menuju tampat makanan dan segera menyusul sahabatnya itu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Byun Oh. Dan kau Oh Sehun, kuharap ketika kita bertemu lagi kau tak hanya akan menampilkan ekspresi itu."

Sehun hanya menatap Chanyeol tanpa mengubah ekspresinya sama sekali. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas.

"Sudahlah Sehunah, jangan dengarkan raksasa Park itu. Dia memang menyebalkan kau tahu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil merangkulkan tanganya ke bahu yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Aku tak mendengarnya Baek. Dia hanya mengatakan hal tak berguna." Ucap Sehun masih menatap Chanyeol dan Kai yang sedang mengantre makanan.

"Eh, tapi kalau kupikir-pikir untuk perkataanya barusan aku setuju dengannya. Kau harus mengganti ekspresi datarmu itu dengan ekspresi yang lain. Senyum sedikit sering mungkin."

"Baek kau mulai lagi. Aku sudah dilahirkan dengan wajah seperti ini." Ucap Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau memang terlahir dengan wajah manis yang tampan Sehunah, tapi tidak dengan ekspresi datarmu itu. Kau tak pernah terlahir dengan ekspresi itu kau tahu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melepas tanganya di pundak Sehun dan segera menuju kerumunan untuk mengambi makanan.

Sehun hanya menatap punggung Baekhyun dan terlihat dirinya yang sedang berpikir.

*

"Oh Sehun! Aku menyukaimu. Tidak! Tapi aku mencintaimu! Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku??" seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan putih itu berdiri di meja tempat Sehun dan Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa.

"Lee Johny, kau sebenarnya tahu kan apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun?" ucap Baekhyun

"Setidaknya aku ingin mendengar dari Sehun sendiri." Melihat Sehun yang sudah kembali fokus pada makanannya tanpa mengindahkan Johny sama sekali, membuat Johny sedikit geram. Segera ia membalikkan badan Sehun menghadpanya secara paksa. Membuat Sehun sempat terkejut meskipun segera kembali ke wajah datarnya.

" Apalagi yang kau mau? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu, tak pernah berbicara denganmu dan tak tertarik padamu. Jika sudah seperti itu, kau pasti tau akan jawabanku." Ucap Sehun memandang Johny malas. Namun itu tak membuat Johny berhenti. Dia kembali mengeratkan peganganya pada kedua bahu Sehun yang spontan membuat Sehun meringis karena itu cukup sakit.

"Akhh, bisakah kau lepaskan kedua tanganmu dariku?!" ucap Sehun sedikit membentak.

"Aku tak akan berhenti Sehun, bisa kupastikan kau akan menjadi milikki." Ucap Johny penuh penekanan dan segera melepaskan tangnya dari bahu Sehun. Para siswa yang melihat itu hanya sedikit bergidik ngeri dan heran. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menolak sosok Johny yang juga bisa dikatakan seorang pria idaman?

"Sudahlah teman-teman, ini bukanlah hal yang menarik lagi untuk ditonton, lebih baik kalian habiskan makanan kalian dengan cepat." Ucap Baekhyun smabil menatap ke arah murid-murid yang menatap mereka. Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, sontak para siswa kembali pada kesibukan mereka sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya melanjutkan makan siangnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

*

Kejadian beberapa saat lalu tak terlepas dari perhatian 2 orang namja tampan yang sekarang ini masih menatap kearah Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, dia sangat berbeda kurasa." Kata Chanyeol yang masih menatap kearah Sehun."Sedikit dia membuatku ingin tahun tentang dirinya." Kata Chanyeol melanjutkan. Kai menatap Chanyeol yang tak balas menatapnya itu.

"Kurasa tak banyak hal yang bisa kau tahun dari Oh Sehun itu." Chanyeol yang mendengarnya mengganti arah pandangnya menjadi Kai.

" Kurasa kau benar Kai, tapi juga kurasa tidak."

Kai yang mendengarnya hanya kembali menyantap makanannya. Namun dia sedikit banyak memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol. Ya, bisa jadi iya dan bisa jadi tidak. Batin Kai mengulang perkataan Chanyeol.

*

"Tetttttt" Bel Pulang sekolah telah terdengar. Tentunya semua murid KCHS terlihat menunjukkan wajah lega dan bahagia. Akhirnya mereka berhasil melewati satu hari lagi dengan pelajaran-pelajaran sialan itu. Setidaknya itulah yang kebanyakan dipikirkan oleh mereka.

Namun kebahagiaan dan perasaan lega itu tidak berlaku bagi Kai. Dia semakin memikirkan perkataan Ayahnya tadi pagi. Itu berarti setelah ini ia akan menghadapi hal yang ia tidak suka. Perjodohan sialan itu.

"Kim Kai, ayo pergi ke Club nanti malam. Sedikit melepas stress kau tahu." Ajak Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di samping meja dan terlihat bahwa dirinya sudah membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Aku tak bisa malam ini." Ucap Kai sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Ayo pulang." Ajaknya yang sudah membereskan bukunya itu.

"Memangnya kau ada acara apa malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kai.

"Ada urusan yang sebenarnya tak pernah ingin kuhadapi tapi aku harus." Kata Kai sambil terus menatap depan.

"Ah, jika seperti ini pasti menyangkut Appa mu kan?" "Eh, tunggu apa ini yang kau maksud tadi pagi? Tentang Appamu gila? "tanya Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Kai yang mendangar itu hanya melirik Chanyeol malas. Ayolahh, berarti sedari tadi, Chanyeol benar-benar menganggap bahwa Appanya 'gila' dalam artian sebenarnya.

"Ya Park" Jawab Kai seadanya.Mencoba menahan hasrat untuk memukul sahabat brengseknya ini.

"Ah, kalau seperti itu, kau sungguh tak bisa bersenang-senang malam ini Kai. Dan kuharap masalahmu dengan Appa mu tak akan selesai. See you Bruh!" Ucap Chanyeol tertawa dan segera memasuki mobilnya . Kai yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengumpat, mengingat Chanyeol yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Diam kau brengsek!"

*

Kai sengaja mampir ke kedai Tteokbokki untuk sekedar mengulur waktu sampai rumah. Dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti. Dia sebenarnya ingin memberontak dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak mau menerima perjodohan bodoh itu. Kai ingin mengatakan bahwa ini hidupnya, dia yang berhak mengatur bagaimana hidupnya akan berjalan. Bukan orangtuanya dan bukan siapapun. Hanya Kai! Namun Kai tau bahwa kali ini ia berhadapan dengan Appanya. Kai tahu bagaimana sosok Appanya itu. Sekeras kepalanya Kai, dia tetap menyadari bahwa Ayahnya lebih dari dirinya. Dan Kai benci itu.

Semakin ia memikirkan hal itu, semakin cepat waktu berjalan baginya. Dan mau tak mau dia harus pulang ke rumahnya sekarang. Sudah cukup 1 jam lebih ia mengulur waktu, dan ia yakin seberapa lamapun ia mengulur waktu untuk pulang, itu tak akan merubah pendirian Appanya.

Tepat jam 7 Malam ia sampai di depan rumahnya. Mobil Bugatti Veyron hitam itu memasuki gerbang tinggi rumahnya. Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pintu rumahnya pas, dan memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Minhyun Ahjussi untuk diparkiran di garasi mobil.

Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu besar rumahnya. Dibukanya pintu rumah itu, terlihat ruang tamu yang tak jauh dari pintu rumahnya, namun tak terlihat kedua orang tuanya disana. Ia hanya melihat seorang asing yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu megahnya. Ia tak bisa melihat siapa pria itu, karena posisinya yang membelakangi Kai.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kai dari tempatnya, Walaupun jaraknya yang cukup jauh dengan pria itu, tapi Kai yakin bahwa pria itu mendengarnya. Segera pria itu menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Dan obisdan cokelat nya bertatapan dengan obisdan hitam pekat milik Kai.

Diam, hening. Dua pria itu hanya saling menatap.Hingga Kai memulainya.

"Tak kusangkan itu kau." Kata Kai yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria berobsidan cokelat itu.

"Dunia sungguh sempit kurasa." Lanjut Kai ketika akhirnya is berdiri di dekat pria itu.

"Walaupun kau hanya menatapku diam, aku bisa melihatmu terkejut kau tau." Kata Kai dengan senyum tipis cukup brengseknya itu.

"Sudah kukira ini adalah hal bodoh. Dua orang itu benar-benar bodoh." Akhirnya si obsidan cokelat membuka mulutnya masih terus menatap Kai.

" Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang mengumpati orangtuku sendiri. Kau juga ternyata Oh." Kata Kai dengan senyum tipis brengseknya.

" Dan aku tak tahu jika kita akan bertemu cukup sering nantinya, " jeda Kai. "Oh Sehun."

Sedangkan pria itu, Sehun hanya menatap Kai tanpa ekspresi, meskipun hatinya menyimpan berjuta umpatan. Dia dan Kai akan sering bertemu. Hell! Dia tak mengenal pria ini sebelumnya. Namun Sehun tahu bahwa Kim Kai bukanlah sosok menyenangkan. Sama sekali bukan.

 **TBC**

Hai gimana?? bosenkah sama jalan ceritanya?? chapter sebelumnya dikit yang kasih respon author, padahal itu adalah penyemangat author buat bikin ff :(

Mungkin kalau di Chapter ini yang comment/respon cuma dikit, aku bakan discontinue ff ini sampek sini ajaa

eakk pake ngancem segala

tapi emang bener loo, respon kalian itu bikin mood nulis itu naikk.. soo tinggalkan responn yaaaa


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Malam ini hanya kesunyian yang mendominasi diantara Kai dan Sehun. Tak ada yang bicara. Mereka berdua hanya sibuk dengan Handphone masing-masing.

Namun Kai mulai sadar ada yang kurang disini. Kemana orang tuanya? Bukankah tadi orangtuanya meminta dirinya untuk segera pulang. Lalu kenapa ketika ia sampai rumah hanya sosok Sehun yang terlihat? Karena menyadari bahwa pertanyaan tadi tak bisa dijawab sendiri olehnya, akhirnya ia menjadi pihak yang membuka suara ditengah keheningan itu.

"Dimana orangtuaku?" kata kai mengalihkan perhatiannya yang kini menatap Sehun. Merasa dirinya diajak bicara, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan balas menatap obsidan pekat milik Kai.

"Pergi." Ucap Sehun yang lalu kembali terfokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Kemana? Lalu kau pergi kesini sendiri?" Kai masih memandang Sehun yang tak balas memandangnya. Pandangan Sehun kini kembali terfokus pada Kai.

"Mana aku tahu Kim. Orangtuamu dan orangtuaku pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di rumahmu." Baiklah itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Kai dengar keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Bodoh. Lalu apa yang mereka harapkan dengan meninggalkan kita berdua?" Decih Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

Hening

Tak ada lagi percakapan yang keluar dari mulut 2 namja dingin ini. Mereka kembali berkutat dengan handphone mereka. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin sosok Kai dan Sehun yang cuek dan dingin dipertemukan?

Kai yang notabenya adalah sosok tidak peduli lingkungan sekitar dan Sehun yang sangat sulit untuk terbuka, tentunya secara tak langsung akan terbangun dinding tegak kasat mata diantara keduanya. Tak ada dari mereka berdua yang memiliki pikiran untuk memulai pembicaraan. Karena mereka tak peduli.

Kai ingin pergi ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Sehun disini sendiri sampai orangtuanya datang dan akhirnya mereka pulang. Namun mengingat Ayahnya tak akan menunjukkan reaksi baik jika mengetahui itu, maka Kai mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimanapun kuasa Ayahnya tetap lebih besar dari kuasanya. Dan Kai sangat mengutuk hal itu.

"krucukk" (duh gatau bikin suara perut kelaperan gimana hehe)

Kai dan Sehun spontan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Perutmu?" tanya Kai dengan nada datarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu kau tahu."

"Bodoh, itu memang bukan urusanku. Sama sekali bukan. Aku hanya bertanya Oh." Kata Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"hm" hanya deheman singkat yang diterima Kai.

Kai menatap tajam Sehun. Yang ditatap hanya fokus pada layar ponsel yang ia pegang. Kai segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Sehun yang mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang berada diseberangnya berjalan pergi, hanya menatap sekilas lalu kembali pada layar ponselnya. Masa bodoh batinya.

Sekitar 10 menit sosok Kai pergi. Sehun kira Kai pergi ke suatu tempat yang bisa membunuh rasa bosannya. Sebenarnya saat ini Sehun tak kalah bosan dengan Kai. Ingin rasanya dia pulang sekarang meninggalkan rumah milik keluarga Kim ini menggunakan taxi. Tapi mengingat janji kedua orang tuanya yang mengatakan bahwa setelah dari rumah tuan Kim, mereka akan membawa Sehun kesuatu tempat. Bisa dibilang orangtua Sehun sedang menjanjikan 'Family time' untuknya.

Tentu saja Sehun gembira akan hal itu. Walaupun tidak ia tunjukkan melalui ekspresi, tapi dalam hati Sehun bersyukur akhirnya ia setidaknya bisa berkumpul dengan kedua orangtuanya setelah kurang lebih 2/3 bulan mereka tak pernah mengobrol selayaknya sebuah keluarga.

"tuk"

"Makan itu Oh, aku tak mau orangtuaku menganggapku membiarkanmu kelaparan." Ucap Kai yang kini sudah kembali ketempat duduknya. Ia masih memandangi Sehun.

Sehun menatap makanan itu cukup lama, lalu mengarahkan iris matanya untuk menatap Kai.

"Jangan menyalah artikan ini sebagai bentuk perhatian. Aku sama sekali tak menaruh perhatian padamu. Seandainya kaupun mati kelaparan aku juga tak peduli, kau bukan siapa-siapaku dan tak berdampak apapun padaku. Hanya saja aku tak mau berurusan dengan Appaku." Ucap kai dengan senyum tipis tersungging yang terlihat cukup memuakkan bagi Sehun.

"Benar kata mereka." Gumam Sehun

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Benar kata mereka, bahwa kau menyebalkan, brengsek dan memuakkan." Kata Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Cih, apa kau bodoh Oh? Kau pikir apa yang mereka juga katakan tentangmu heh? Setidaknya aku masih bicara lebih banyak daripada dirimu. Aku masih memiliki banyak teman. Sedangkan kau? Hanya Baekhyun." Ucap kai masih dengan senyum brengsek itu.

"Kau tak perlu mengurusi apa-apa tentangku Kim."' Desis Sehun tajam. Namun Kai tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam Sehun yang seolah ingin mengulitinya. Malah itu menimbulkan hasrat untuk semakin mengerjai namja ini. Kai membalas perkataan Sehun, masih dengan senyum itu. Tak berubah.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengurusimu Oh Sehun. Kau tunanganku kau tahu." Kai menatap iris coklat itu. Senyum itu tetap ada disana.

Bisa Kai lihat bahwa Sehun marah sekarang. Mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meluapkan amarahnya. Namun itu malah menimbulkan rasa puas tersendiri bagi Kai. Oh ayolah, setidaknya Kai berhasil melihat namja satu ekspresi ini mengeluarkan ekspresi yang lain.

"Dan kita akan lebih banyak bertemu nantinya." Lanjut Kai.

"Ayolah Kim, aku tahu kau tidak menyukai fakta itu. Jangan menjadikan itu lelucon hanya karena kau ingin membuatku kesal bodoh." Sehun memutar bola matanya muak.

"Kau benar, aku mungkin tak menyukai fakta bahwa kau sekarang adalah tunanganku. Tapi..." jeda Kai. Matanya menyorot tajam ke arah obsidan coklat itu. Senyum brengsek itu kembali terlihat

"Aku cukup tertarik." Senyum samar itu perlahan terlihat semakin jelas. Bisa Sehun lihat bahwa senyum itu memiliki banyak arti. Senyum brengsek yang sayangnya sangat pas dengan wajah Kai membuat Sehun mengerang geram. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri Kai dan memukul tepat di rahangnya agar berhenti menunjukkan senyum itu.

"Persetan dengamu Kai. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kedepannya setelah kita mengetahui fakta mengerikan ini. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Aku tetaplah Sehun yang sama. Aku tak akan berubah dan kau tak akan bisa mengubahku. Jangan mencoba untuk menyampuri kehidupan dan urusanku. Begitupula aku, tak akan sekalipun peduli pada hidupmu. Jadi apapun yang sekarang sedang kau pikirkan, jika itu menyangkut aku, maka hentikan pikiranmu itu mulai sekarang." Sehun mendesis geram. Sengaja ia tekankan setiap kata-katannya berharap Kai akan terintimadasi olehnya.

Namun Sehun seharusnya tahu bahwa Kai bukanlah sosok pengecut yang mudah takut hanya dengan gertakan seperti itu. Kai tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Keras kepala, pembangkang, cuek, dan semaunya sendiri. Dan harusnya Sehun tahu bahwa gertakan semacam itu tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa pada Kai.

Dan itu benar adanya. Perkataan Sehun barusan malah membuat Kai semakin menyunggkinkan senyum miringnya. 'Menarik' batinnya.

" Kau pastinya tahu jika gertakanmu tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa padaku kan?" lagi-lagi senyum brengsek itu terpampang jelas disana. Smirk yang biasanya selalu membuat banyak orang terpesona, tapi tidak bagi Sehun. Smirk yang justru membuat Kai semakin terlihat memuakkan baginya.

Sehun baru akan membalas perkataan Kai namun bunyi pintu terbuka membuatnya harus mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namun tidak dengan Kai, ia masih menatap sosok putih pucat di hadapannya. Kai sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Maka dari itu ia lebih tertarik untuk menatap Sehun daripada kedua orangtuannya dan Sehun.

"Kai, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana, apa kau mengobrol banyak hal dengan Sehun?" tanya Eomma Kai yang segera menghampiri Kai dan Sehun. Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya kini pada Ibunya.

"Yah, tidak terlalu Eomma. Hanya saja sedikit yang kita bicarakan itu cukup menarik." Katanya sambil melirik ke arah Sehun sekilas.

" Kalian berdua pasti terkejut bukan? Mengingat kalian berdua berada di sekolah dan tingkat yang sama." Kini giliran Mom Sehun yang berbicara. Ia menepuk pundak Sehun. Berharap respon dari putranya itu.

"Anda benar Nyonya Oh, kurasa kami berdua sangat terkejut. Benarkan Sehunah." Kata Kai yang kini kembali menatap Iris coklat milik Sehun.

Sekarang ini yang Sehun inginkan adalah berjalan ke arah Kai dan meninju tepat di wajahnya. Ini hanya bebrapa menit mereka bertemu. Tapi Sehun sudah membenci segalanya yang ada pada Kai. Dan lagi apa-apaan dia memanggil namanya dengan 'Sehunah' itu terdengar seperti panggilan akrab yang sangat memuakkan bagi Sehun. Namun Sehun hanya bisa membalas obsidan hitam pekat itu dengan wajah datarnya yang Kai tahu menyimpan begitu banyak kebencian disana. Beberapa saat suasana hening, Eomma Kai lah yang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Wah, kau bahkan sudah memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan yang akrab. Aku harap kalian berdua memiliki waktu yang baik kedepannya." Kata Eomma Kai dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Dan Sehunnie, kau sekarang bisa memanggilku eomonim." Lanjut eomma Kai sembari menatap Sehun lembut.

" Tentu saja Sehun akan memanggilmu begitu Soo young ah. Dan Kai, kau sekarang juga jangan memanggilku Nyonya Oh, panggil aku eomonim kau tahu." Giliran Mom Sehun yang mengatakannya.

"Hm." Jawab keduanya bersamaan dengan senyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu , kurasa pertemuan yang pertama ini cukup sampai disini Soo young ah Yunho oppa. Kami akan pergi." Ucap Tiffany Mom Sehun.

" Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah Jaejong ah , Tiffany. Lagipula kita besok akan bertemu lagi di kantor." Kata Yunho tersenyum hangat. Yang membuat Kai memutar bola matanya. Kai bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ditatap seperti itu oleh Appanya sendiri.

"Tentu saja hyung. Baiklah kami pergi dulu." Setelah itu keluarga Kim mengantarkan keluarga Oh sampai depan rumah. Sehun membungkuk kearah keluarga Kim dan tentunya kepada Kai juga. Kai yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia tak menyangka hidupnya akan sedikit berbeda setelah ini. Dan Kai masih belum tahu akankah hal itu berjalan dengan baik atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya hidupnya tak akan terlalu bosan lagi. Begitulah yang dipikirkannya.

*

Suasana di dalam mobil keluarga Oh tampak hening. Jaejong ,sosok tampan berwajah dingin itu sedang fokus menyetir dan Tiffany istri yang duduk di sampingnya terllihat sibuk berkutat dengan handphone miliknya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang jalanan yang cukup sepi di luar jendela.

" Mr. Stevan baru saja menghubungiku jika kita berhasil menanam saham di perusahaanya. Kontrak perjanjiannya akan diurus besok siang. Jadi pagi sekali kita harus segera pergi ke Kanada Dear." Kata Tiffany Mommy Sehun.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu nanti aku akan segera menguhubungi Onew untuk segera memesankan tiket pesawat keberangkatan besok pagi." Kata Jaejong menoleh sekilas namun segera kembali terfokus pada jalanan.

"hm." Hanya deheman singkat yang menjadi penutup percakapan singkat itu.

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Ia tahu bahwa keinginan untuk memiliki keluarga sempurna, keluarga yang selama ini ia inginkan akan sangat sulit terwujud. Bahkan Sehun bisa menghitung berapa lama intensitas pertemuan dengan kedua orangtuanya dalam sebulan. Jika di akumulasikan tak akan sampai 3 hari lamanya.

Bayangan keluarga yang selalu berkumpul bersama, bercanda dan menceritakan hal-hal kecil dengan teh juga kopi hangat setiap harinya harus ia kubur semakin dalam. Sehun sadar semakin waktu berjalan maka bayangan keluarga sempurna itu juga semakin semu. Dan sayangnya Sehun tak punya kuasa apapun untuk itu.

*

Lykan Hypershot merah terlihat memasuki KCHS dan Bugatti Veyron hitam milik Kai terlihat tepat berada di belakangnya. Sesaat setelah kedua mobil itu terparkir, Kai dan Sehun keluar bersamaan. Sehun yang mengetahui Kai berada di sebelahnya terlihat cukup terkejut, walaupun itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja, karena ia segera kembali pada wajah datarnya itu. Berbeda dengan Kai yang malah menunjukkan senyum sama pada kemarin malam.

" Wow, tak kusangka kita akan datang disaat yang sama Oh. Ah! Atau sekarang aku harus memanggilmu Kim saja hm?" Kai tersenyum miring lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Aku tak akan menjadi Kim. Tapi kau yang akan menjadi Oh brengsek!" Sehun segera melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Kai yang semakin menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, yang kemudian mulai berjalan cukup cepat.

"Kim Sehun, apa kau bodoh? Semua orang tahu jika kau lebih pantas menjadi uke ku. Dan aku yakin, tak akan ada yang setuju melihatku menjadi seorang uke." Kata Kai yang kini telah berhasil menyamakan langkah Sehun. Sehun yang mengetahui itu hanya mendengus malas.

"Tutup mulutmu Kai! Jangan sampai berita bodoh itu menyebar di sekolah ini!' desis Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka bertunangan denganku? Ayolah Sehun, kau harusnya bersyukur mendapatkanku sebagai tunanganmu. Berani taruhan, berapa banyak orang di sekolah ini yang mengingakan posisimu huh?" Kai menoleh kaerah Sehun dengan senyum brengseknya lalu segera kembali menatap ke depan.

" Persetan dengan semua ucapanmu Kai. Yang jelas aku tak mau hari-hariku menjadi terusik dengan hal bodoh semacam itu." Geram Sehun. Ia menoleh menatap Kai yang kini balas menatapnya. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya saling tatap, dan itu berselang sekitar 3 detik lamanya.

"Tapi sayangnya kau tak bisa menghindar dari ini Oh Sehun. Bagaimanapun carannya... Dan aku yakin kau sudah tahu itu." Kai membuka suara.

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya jangan buat ini menjadi lebih buruk Kim." Sehun menatap lekat iris hitam pekat itu.

"Memangnya darimana kau tahu jika itu akan menjadi lebih buruk hm?" kata Kai kembali senyum brengsek itu terlihat. Sehun sempat akan membalas ucapan Kai ketika suara Chanyeol memecah fokusnya.

"Oh Sehun! Kim Kai! Kalian berdua berjalan berdampingan dan saling mengobrol berdua??!? Daebak!! Oh God ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa terjadi hal yang sangat anehh???" cerocos Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan Kai dan Sehun.

" Chanyeol ah, bisakah sehari saja kau tidak merusak mood pagiku dengan celotehanmu?" kata kai memandang Chanyeo malas.

"Tapi kali ini benar-benar berbeda Kai. Kau harus menjelaskan bagaimana bisa kau berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun dan membuatnya mau berbicara denganmu huh?!? Lagipula apa kau tak tahu, jika kalian berdua telah menjadi pusat perhatian huh?" tanya Chanyeol. Sontak Kai dan Sehun memandang sekitar mereka. Benar kata Chanyeol, mereka berdua kini telah menjadi sorotan siswa-siswa KCHS. Sehun mendengus sedangkan Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bodoh! apa mereka tak ada pekerjaan lain selain menatap seperti orang bodoh?" dengus Sehun.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin segera ke kelas. Dan ini semua karenamu Kim!" lanjut Sehun menunjuk Kai tepat di depan wajahnya kemudian melenggang pergi. Menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan penuh rasa penasaran itu.

"Hah? Apanya yang salahmu? Bagimana bisa salahmu? Tunggu memangnya apa yang Kalian bicarakan? Hei Kai! Kai! Kim kai!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi saat kai malah berjalan menjauh.

*

Saat ini adalah mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Mrs Wendy terlihat sedang menerangkan tentang materi gerund di depan kelas. Karena ini adalah kelas unggulan maka banyak dari siswa-siswi kelas 12 A1 yang memperhatikan Mrs Wendy dengan baik. Walaupun ada juga beberapa diantaranya yang malah sibuk memainkan handphone ataupun tertidur.

Dapat Sehun rasakan bahwa perutnya kini mulai bergetar. Ya, pagi ini ia memang belum sarapan. Ia sengaja melewatkannya di rumah karena tadi pagi ia tak terlalu lapar setelah semalam ia mendapat makan malam bersama kedua orangtuanya. Namun kini rasa laparnya mulai Sehun rasakan. Ia berniat setelah mata pelajaran Mrs Wendy berakhir, ia akan meminta izin kepada guru seni Heechul songsaengnim untuk pergi ke Cafetaria.

Dan setelah pelajaran Mrs.Wendy selesai. Sehun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

" Kau mau kemana Sehunah?" kata baekhyun setelah melihat Sehun akan pergi.

" Cafetaria Baek, aku melewatkan sarapanku tadi pagi."

"Oh, kalau begitu pergilah. Aku minta maaf tak bisa menemanimu, ada tugas seni yang belum kuselesaikan. Dan tenang saja akan ku sampaikan kepada Heechul songsaengnim jika nanti dia tak melihatmu saat mengabsen."

"hmm, terima kasih baek." Kata Sehun tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Manunjukkan matanya yang menyipit dan membentuk lengkungan eye smile pada Baekhyun. Dan beberapa siswa yang melihat hal tersebut harus menjerit tertahan karena Sehun terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk mereka lihat tiap harinya. Bahkan tiap minggunya.

*

Sehun memasuki Cafetria KCHS. Suasana Cafetaria tentu saja terlihat sepi karena memang ini bukan waktunya bagi para siswa untuk pergi kesini. Namun ini adalah pengecualian untuk Sehun.

Segera ia mengambil beberapa menu makanan untuk ia santap. Dan ia memilih Kimbab Tuna , french fries dan sekaleng coca cola. Segera ia pergi ke tampat duduk yang paling dekat dengan dinding kaca. Ini selalu menjadi spot favoritnya disini. Karena ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan lapangan Basket yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon terawat . Itu cukup indah bagi Sehun.

Sehun segera memasang earphonenya. Ia selalu menikmati makan seperti ini dengan musik memang. Karena Sehun akan merasa sedikit tenang. Sehun menutup kedua matanya. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa bahwa beban hidupnya akhir-akhir ini sedikit bertambah. Atau mungkin cukup bertambah. Sehun merasa berat dan sesak tentu saja. Namun apalagi memang yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tak mempunyai seseorang untuk bisa ia jadikan sandaran. Karena ia selalu berpikir bahwa yang seharusnya menjadi sandarannya adalah orangtuanya. Hanya mereka.

Baekhyun? Tapi Sehun bukan tipe orang yang ingin terlihat lemah. Memang egoisme Sehun sendiri yang kadang membuatnya menjadi lebih hancur. Ia selalu merasa mampu untuk sendiri. Padahal ia tidak. Sehun tak sekuat itu. Ia rapuh tentu saja. Hanya saj dia selalu bersembunyi di balik baju bajanya. Dan akhirnya Sehun menangis, lagi. Dan ia sendiri.

Namun disana,sosok itu memperhatikan Sehun dari jauh, sempat ia terpana ketika melihat bagaimana pahatan wajah sempurna Sehun terpejam tenang tak ada beban, sampai ia melihat cairan bening itu keluar dari kedua mata Sehun yang tertutup. Ia tertegun. Sosok itu tertegun. Senyum samar yang tadi terlihat dari sosok itu kini hilang.

Kai kemudian tahu, bahwa Sehun sudah sangat rapuh.

TBC

hi hi. maaf ya author telat banget updatrnya :(

aku kau ngucapain makasih banyak buat yang sudah review luv luv!!

tolong jangan jadi sider ya.. at last tinggalkan jejak apapun..

heheee


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING!!Belum sempet ngedit, so banyak typos bertebaran!!

Chapter 4

Kai tetap diam berdiri di tempatnya. Masih memandang Sehun dari jauh. Entah apa yang membuatnya rela berdiri dengan posisi sama selama beberapa menit hanya untuk memperhatikan Oh Sehun.

Sebenarnya Kai juga bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, untuk apa dia memberikan sedikit atensinya kepada seseorang yang bahkan belum 1 minggu ini masuk dalam kehidupannya. Dia bisa saja segera pergi tanpa memperdulikan sosok itu. Namun pikirannya kali ini tak sejalan dengan hatinya, terbukti dia masih berada di tempat yang sama dengan alasan yang sama. Oh Sehun.

Dan disinilah ia, berdiri di samping pilar tinggi dan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana, menatap sebuah objek dengan lekat seperti mencoba membaca gurat di wajah pucat sempurna itu. Walaupun jarak mereka cukup jauh, tapi Kai masih dapat melihat dengan jelas air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sehun. Dan Kai hanya diam tak mencoba pergi ataupun menghampiri.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia masih tetap menangis dalam diamnya. Dan ini bukanlah suatu hal yang baru baginya. Ia sering menangis ketika ia yakin tak akan ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Namun ternyata untuk kali ini Oh Sehun salah dengan keyakinannya itu.

Ketika Sehun merasa ia sudah cukup tenang, Sehun mulai membuka matanya. Namun dalam hitungan detik, iris coklat itu melebar. Ia melihat Kai berdiri cukup jauh darinya, namun dia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas jika kini pemuda Kim itu menatap tajam kearahnya. Sehun melihat tak ada ekspresi disana. Iris hitam legam itu hanya menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka saling menatap iris masing-masing, Sehun yang terlebih dahulu sadar segera memutus kontak itu dan segera pergi. Ia segera keluar dari Cafetaria dan menuju kelasnya. Tentu saja ia merasa malu dan marah karena akhirnya ada orang lain yang melihatnya dalam keadaan lemah. Keadaan yang mana selalu ia tutup rapat dengan ekspresi wajahnya dan dinding kasat mata yang ia bangun.

Sial bagi Sehun karena jalan menuju kelasnya melewati dimana sosok Kai berdiri sekarang. Ia sekilas melihat ke arah Kai yang kini sedang menunduk bersandar di sebuah Pilar besar.

Sehun mencoba mengabaikannya dengan terus berjalan menatap lurus kedepan seolah tak ada sosok Kai disana. Namun langkahnya terpaksa terhenti ketika sebuah suara menginstupsinya.

" Ternyata kau tidak sekuat yang kupikirkan Oh." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya untuk tidak mencampuri dan peduli dengan urusanku." Ucap Sehun dingin. Posisi Sehun yang kini berada di depan Kai membuat Kai tak bisa melihat ekspresi Sehun saat ini. Kai hanya dapat melihat postur belakang Sehun.

" Kau pikir aku mau? Seharusnya kau sadar Sehun, bahwa sekarang keadaanlah yang mau tak mau harus menyeretku padamu ataupun sebaliknya. Dan aku yakin kau tak bisa mengelak itu."

Walaupun saat ini Sehun dalam posisi memunggungi Kai, tapi Sehun tahu bahwa Kai sedang menatap lekat kearahnya. Sehun bisa membayangkan iris hitam legam itu saat ini. Namun sekali lagi, Sehun takut jika Kai akan melihat sosok Sehun yang sebenarnya jika ia membalikkan badan dan balas menatap iris legam itu.

" Tapi kau bisa pura-pura tak tahu dan tak peduli Kim. Aku tak pernah menginginkanmu masuk dalam kehidupanku, dan kurasa kaupun juga sama. Maka dari itu jangan biarkan keadaan memegang kendali brengsek." Sehun menggeram, dan Kai tahu Sehun mati-matian menahan emosinya. Terus membelakangi Kai agar Kai tak melihat emosinya yang berarti kekalahan bagi Sehun.

" Kuberi tahu kau suatu hal Oh, sekuat apa dirimu sehebat dan sedingin apa dirimu, kau tak akan bisa memegang kendali atas keadaan itu sendiri. Bahkan akupun mengakui bahwa keadaanlah yang menang untuk saat ini."

Kai tak berhenti menatap sosok pucat itu. Semakin ia melihat jelas bahwa tubuh tinggi ramping itu bergetar.

" Tutup mulutmu brengsek! Hanya diam dan jangan peduli." Sehun mendesis, menekankan setiap kata-katanya dengan tubuh gemetar.

Sehun benci ini, Kai pasti melihat tubuhnya bergetar dengan jelas. Sehun tahu bahwa saat ini ia kalah. Baik itu dari keadaan maupun Kai sendiri.

Sehun yang tak ingin memperlihatkan kekalahannya lebih lama, maka ia segera pergi meninggalkan Kai dengan emosi yang mati-matian ia tahan.

Kai melihat punggung itu semakin menjauh. Meninggalkannya yang masih menatap lekat tanpa mencoba berpaling. Kai melihat jelas bagaimana tubuh Oh Sehun bergetar. Terlalu kentara jika dirinya sangat rapuh sekarang ini. Hingga tubuh itu menghilang Kai sadar dan segera kembali ke dalam kelasnya. Melupakan niat awalnya yang ingin pergi ke Cafetaria.

*

Baekhyun terlihat gelisah di tempat duduknya. Pasalnya sudah lewat 45 menit Sehun belum kembali dari Cafetaria. Pelajaran Heechul Songsaengnim tinggal 1 jam perlajaran, yang berarti 45 menit lagi tersisa hingga Baekhyun bisa segera mencari Sehun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa meminta izin Heechul Songsaengnim untuk pergi keluar kelas, namun mengingat tugasnya yang masih belum selesai dan harus dikumpulkan saat jam pelajaran Heechul Songsaengnim berakhir, membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

Namun sekarang ini fokusnya terbagi antara tugas seninya dan Sehun. Ia terus menerus menatap pintu ruang kelasnya. Berharap Sehun segera membuka pintu itu. Namun keinginan Baekhyun tak kunjung terpenuhi. Sehun masih belum juga kembali. Dan sungguh ia khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu. Jarang sekali Sehun membolos tanpa mengabarinya terlebih dahulu.

Dan Baekhyun yakin, saat ini Sehun pasti sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

*

TEEETTT!!!

Bel tanda istirahat akhirnya terdengar. Tepat 5 menit setelah Baekhyun mengumpulkan tugasnya. Segera setelah Heechul Songsaengnim pergi meninggalkan kelas, Bakhyun segera keluar untuk mencari sahabatnya itu.

Bakhyun cukup kewalahan mencari Sehun di KCHS. Mengingat betapa luasnya area sekolah ini dan Sehun yang ternyata tak membawa handponenya. Baekhyun terus berlarian di area KCHS. Mulai dari Cafetaria, UKS, lapangan Basket, Tenis, Sepak Bola, dan beberapa tempat lainnya. Namun sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih belum menemukan sosok Sehun.

Kekhawatiran semakin terlihat jelas di matanya. Ia mulai bertanya kepada beberapa siswa yang ia temui. Namun semuanya memberikan jawaban yang sama, mereka tak tahu keberadaan Sehun. 15 menit lagi bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Dan itu semakin menambah kekhawatiran Baekhyun yang tak menemukan Sehun dimanapun.

" Hi Byun, kenapa kau terihat kacau sekali." Sebuah suara mengintrupsinnya. Sontak Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara itu. Chanyeol.

" Chanyeol, apa kau tahu dimana Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

" Hah? Mana aku tahu? Memangnya selama ini kau pernah melihatku bersama Sehun?"

" Aiishh. Kemana sebenarnya kau Sehunah.." Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"Tunggu, maksudmu sekarang Sehun menghilang? Memang sejak kapan?" tanya Chanyeol yang di balas tatapan frustasi dari Baekhyun.

" Tadi Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia izin pergi untuk makan di Cafetaria seperti biasa. Namun hingga 2 jam Sehun belum juga kembali. Dan sekarang ini aku tak tahu dimana dia berada." Ucap Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

" Ya tuhan Baek, kau mengkhawatirkan Sehun yang baru menghilang 2 jam ?! Kau tahu Sehun bukan seorang anak kecil yang perlu dikhawatirkan jika menghilang selama beberapa jam. Dan aku yakin Sehun tidak cukup bodoh untuk melakukan hal yang macam-macam." Chanyeol terkekeh.

" kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sehun Park. Kau tak tahu bagaimana kehidupannya. Kau tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Sehun yang sebenarnya selama ini! Dan Aku yakin bahwa sekarang ini Sehun tak sedang baik-baik saja!" Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol. Terlihat matanya memancarkan emosi tertahan. Dadanya naik turun setelah mengatakan hal itu. Dan 2 orang itu kini melihatnya dengan raut kaget dan bingung.

" Sehun sedang kacau sekarang. Aku tahu, dia pasti benar-benar kacau sekarang. Setidaknya jika aku tahu dimana dia, aku bisa sedikit menenangkannya walaupun aku tahu ia tak akan membagi masalahnya dan menceritakannya padaku.

" Lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa sedikit iba melihat kekalutan Baekhyun saat ini. Ia tak menyangka jika banyak hal tak terduga dari sosok dingin pucat itu.

Sedangkan Kai hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar. Namun pikirannya kini melayang pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Ketika ia melihat Sehun menangis di Cafetria dan pertengkaran kecil mereka.

Yah pertengkaran kecil bagi Kai, namun Kai tak tahu jika ternyata membawa dampak besar bagi Sehun. Mau tak mau Kai kini dibuat penasaran dengan keberadaan Sehun sekarang. Karena jika mengingat cerita Baekhyun, berarti orang terakhir yang bertemu Sehun adalah dirinya.

Dan mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan dengan yakin bahwa Sehun pasti sangat kacau saat ini, Kai menyetujuinya. Sehun sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Mengingat gambaran bagaimana punggung ramping itu bergetar beberapa waktu yang lalu, semakin membuat kai meyakini tebakan Baekhyun.

Entah apa yang Kai rasakan sekarang, tapi perasaan akan keingintahuan tentang Sehun cukup membingungkan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa sosok Kai yang tidak pernah peduli akan apapun kini berpikir keras tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun. Sosok yang belum seminggu ini resmi masuk dalam kehidupannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kai meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia menjauh dari 2 orang itu. Kai hanya mengikuti langkahnya yang bertolak keras dengan pikirannya.

*

Dua mata itu terpejam Sempurna. Desir angin memainkan poninya dengan lembut. Sinar matahari siang tampak tak mengganggu sosok itu. Kulit putih bersihnya terlihat bersinar di bawah cahaya cerah itu. Oh Sehun.

Merebahkan tubuhnya di atap sekolah, jejak air mata terlihat samar di kedua pipi putih bersihnya. Jika saja orang-orang melihat sosok Sehun sekarang ini, mereka tak akan percaya jika sosok Sehun benar-benar nyata. Karena memang terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata.

Hidung manucung sempurna, rahang v-line yang sangat pas dengan bentuk wajahnya, bibir pink merona, dan mata yang memancarkan perasaan teduh dibalik tatapan dinginnya.

Sehun mendesah, ia tak tidur, hanya saja inilah salah satu cara bagaimana ia bisa menghilangkan sedikit bebannya. Sedari kecil ia terbiasa menanggung bebannya seorang diri. Seberat apapun ia akan melaluinya seorang diri. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya akan mengira jika selama ini putranya baik-baik saja. Selama ini mereka menganggap sikap dingin putra mereka itu adalah murni dari dalam diri Sehun. Padahal tidak.

Sosok dingin itu sebenarnya adalah sosok yang Sehun buat mati-matian. Dia sengaja menciptakan sosok dingin itu agar sosok Sehun asli tersembunyi dan tak terlihat. Ia menyembunyikan sebuah telur dalam sebuah brangkas kokoh. Yang hanya segelintir orang saja tahu akan keberadaannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sebuah suara berhasil membuyarkan pikiran Sehun. Ia tahu suara itu. Suara sama yang membuat pikirannya kacau beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan Sehun memilih untuk diam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sedang tidur Oh. Dan aku tahu kau mendengarku." Lanjut Kai. Masih menatap kedua mata yang terpejam. Menunggu saat dimana kedua mata itu terbuka.

"Pergilah Kim, aku tak ingin membuat suasana hatiku buruk lagi." Kata Sehun masih enggan membuka matanya.

" Jadi benar, aku yang membuat suasana hatimu menjadi buruk sampai-sampai kau rela melewatkan beberapa jam pelajaran?"

Selang beberapa menit Kai tak menerima jawaban dari sosok Sehun. Dilihatnya Sehun masih berada di posisi yang sama. Kini Kai menatap sosok Sehun lebih tajam. Mungkin Kai merasa ia cukup terlambat untuk menyadari kesempurnaan wajah Sehun. Yah selama ini dia hanya tahu tentang Sehun namun ia tak pernah peduli.

"Apa kau masih akan tetap berada di sana Kim?" tanya Sehun yang sontak menyadarkan Kai dari pikirannya.

" Baekhyun sedang kalut mencarimu dan ia mengatakan bahwa saat ini kau pasti tak sedang baik-baik saja. Dan kurasa Byun itu benar."

" Pergilah, dan bilang pada Baekhyun jika aku baik-baik saja." Kata Sehun yang terdengar seperti gumaman namun masih tertangkap indera pendengaran Kai.

" Bodoh, apanya darimu yang baik-baik saja Oh?" Kai mendecih.

" Sudah kubilang padamu berulang kali untuk berhenti mencampuri urusanku dan jangan peduli." Kata Sehun sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Kai tahu bahwa ia kembali membuat mood Sehun buruk.

" Dan sudah berapa kali juga kubilang bahwa kau tak bisa melarang keadaan yang membuat kita untuk setidaknya saling tahu Oh. " Kai masih menjawab Sehun dengan nada yang tenang. Masih menatap mata yang tak balas menatapnya itu.

" Kau.. " jeda Sehun. Ia membuka matanya, kini menatap langsung iris hitam pekat tak jauh diatasnya.

"Aku... Membencimu... Kai." Sosok beriris coklat itu menekan setiap ucapannya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Kai.

*

Kai tertegun ketika kedua mata itu terbuka, balas menatap tajam iris hitam miliknya. Kai akui kedua mata itu terlihat indah. Namun kali ini Kai dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa mata itu menyorotkan keteduhan dan kesedihan yang sangat di dalamnya. Ia dapat melihat mata teduh itu memerah, tak lagi terlihat jernih. Ada perasaan campur aduk di dalamnya. Perasaan akan kesedihan yang bingung untuk mencari sebuah pelarian.

Jejak air mata yang belum sepenuhnya kering menjadi bukti nyata bahwa Sehun benar-benar rapuh saat ini. Jelas ia sepenuhnya bohong ketika mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Sorot mata itu menyiratkan semuannya. Bagaimana rapuhnya Sehun, bagaimana sakitnya Sehun dan bagaimana getirnya Sehun saat ini.

Namun topeng kokoh sok kuatnya masih ia pakai meskipun untuk saat ini topeng itu tak berfungsi dengan baik. Tak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana rapuhnya Sehun saat ini.

" Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Kai tak mengindahkan tatapan kebencian Sehun.

" Seperti apa maksudmu?" Sehun balas menatap iris legam itu.

" Selalu berpura-pura baik-baik saja padahal kau tidak, selalu merasa kau kuat padahal kau sendiri ragu apa memang kau sekuat dugaanmu, dan juga selalu ingin sendiri padahal kau sangat membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa kau bagi dan mendengarkan keluh kesahmu!"

Sehun terdiam matanya kini ia alihkan agar tak bersih pandang dengan iris hitam legam itu. Sehun tahu apa yang Kai katakan tentang dirinya 99 % benar. Sehun jelas bodoh jika ia menyangkalnya. Namun memang apa yang Sehun pikir bisa ia harapkan dari hidupnya?

Semua terlanjur menjadi buruk. Begitu pikir Sehun.

*

Kai melihat kini Sehun telah bangun dari posisinya. Ia berdiri membelakangi Kai, menatap hamparan kota Seoul dari atap sekolah. Sekitar beberapa menit Sehun dalam posisi itu, kemudian ia membalikkan badan menatap lurus kedepan dan berjalan melewati Kai.

"Ck bodoh! Jika kau memang tak kuat dengan hidupmu sendiri kenapa kau tidak bunuh diri saja? Jika kau bertahan seperti ini, kau hanya menyia-nyiakan hidupmu sendiri."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Kini ia berdiri membelakangi Kai.

" Kukira kita sudah cukup membicarakan hal itu." Sehun berkata dengan intonasi dinginya.

" Kau selalu lari dan menyangkal semua ini, padahal kau sendiri tahu bahwa tak selamanya kau bisa lari ataupun menyangkalnya. Akan ada waktu dimana tak akan ada pilihan lain selain harus kau hadapi. Dan sebagai orang yang setidaknya hanya sekedar tahu dirimu, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa jika kau menunggu sampai tak ada pilihan lain, hasilnya akan lebih menyakitkan."

Sunyi, sampai Sehun membalikkan badannya.

" Kumohon Kai, berhenti... Kumohon untuk kali ini berhentilah. Aku marah, karena apa yang kau ucapkan hampir 100 % merupakan kebenaran yang selama ini selalu kusangkal. Semakin kau membahas ini lebih jauh semakin itu membuatku gila!" teriak Sehun frustasi. Air mata yang selama ini selalu ia bendung kuat-kuat kini meluap bersama teriakan penuh emosi.

Sehun seakan melupakan role play yang selama ini ia jalani.

Akhirnya kini ia menangis di depan orang lain. Akhirnya kini ia meluapkan bebannya bersama orang lain.

Kai tertegun melihat Sehun seperti ini. Kai melihatnya, melihat bagaimana Sehun meluapkan segala emosinya dengan teriakan dan air mata itu. Air mata yang membuat Sehun terlihat bukan seperti Sehun yang banyak orang kenal. Air mata yang bisa menunjukkan bagaimana rapuh Sehun sebenarnya. Air mata yang tak sengaja membuat hati Kai berdesir sakit ketika melihatnya.

Tunggu, sakit? Mengapa Kai harus sakit? Bukankah Sehun hanyalah orang asing yang baru memasuki kehidupannya tak lebih dari seminggu yang lalu? Lantas untuk apa rasa sakit melihat Sehun seperti ini muncul?

Kai bergelut dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya, namun pandangnyan tetap tak lepas dari sosok di depannya.

" Kumohon Kai, berhentilah setidaknya untuk sekarang..." lirih Sehun dengan kepala menunduk. Air mata masih keluar dari kedua matanya. Kai dapat mengetahui itu meskipun kini Sehun menunduk. Karena melihat bagaimana tubuh tu bergetar pelan, Kai tahu Sehun mencoba setengah mati untuk menahan tangisannya.

" Menangislah lagi jika kau masih merasa belum cukup lega saat ini." Walaupun Kai mengatakan dengan intonasi datarnya, tapi Kai sendiri harus mengakui jika ada rasa peduli di dalamnya. Rasa peduli yang sebelumnya tak pernah muncul untuk siapapun. Kecuali sahabatnya Chanyeol.

Sehun lantas mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap iris legam yang balas menatapnya itu. Ia meihat benar sosok Kai yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Namun Sehun dapat melihat mata itu bukan mata dingin acuh yang selama ini ia lihat dari sosok Kai. Ada yang berbeda kali ini dengan sorot mata itu. Dan Sehun tak bisa mengartikannya.

TBC

Maafin author ya yang updatenya ngaret sekaliii huhuhu T.T

Apalagi pas update pendek lagi :(

sebenernya aku ngetik ini selama 4 hari sih, tapi sebelum-sebelumnya aku emang sempat melupakan ff ini :') Sampai ada salah satu reader yang ngirim email ke aku, nannyai kabar ff ini.

Terharu aku tuh.. eaa apaan sih Thor alay banget wkwkkwk

Tapi terimakasih ya buat yang sudah ngirim email ke aku, sehingga aku tersadarkan kembali untuk melanjutkan ff ini :')

Dan juga aku ga janjiin bakalan fast up ya, soalnya lagi bingung sekolah juga huftt.Tapi bakal diusahain setiap sebulan minimal bakal up 1 kali.

Oke udah itu aja bacotannya author

Jangan Lupa review yaaa, biar akunya enggak teralalu males buat up. Tapi itu aja kalo klaian masih nungguin ff membosankan ini sih hehhehehe


End file.
